


Son of Dementors

by Draken Lightwood-Bane (Atalanta_Jackson)



Series: The Hogwarts Instruments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Pre-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Draken%20Lightwood-Bane
Summary: Alec Lightwood has always been a special boy, in more than one way. However, when he kills some Death Eaters that were attacking his family, he is taken to Azkaban and practically raised by the dementors Blackie, Vengeance, and the innocent werewolf convict Luke Garroway. Now he is 11, 9 years after he first entered the wizarding prison, and he has been forced to go to Hogwarts. How will Alec react to Camille Belcourt, whose mother was the one to put Alec into Azkaban, Jace Wayland-Lightwood, who has taken Alec’s place in the Lightwood family, and Clary Fairchild, whose godfather helped raise Alec?





	1. Chapter 1

**Flashback:**

 

_Alec screamed as the nasty people tried to enter his family’s home. He could hear his parents running down the stairs behind him from where they had been attending to baby Isabelle. She was only a born 3 months ago, slightly under a year younger than Alec. He felt a small burst of power flood through his body, and held out his hand on instinct. There was a flash of white, and Alec blacked out. Later, he awoke to his parents arguing with someone, Izzy being gently rocked in Maryse’s arms._

_“You can’t take him! He’s only a child!”_

_“He is a danger to everyone around him! Wandless magic is very unsafe!”_

_“She’s right, Robert. Alexander could potentially kill all of us on accident.”_

_Alec heard his father sigh and admit defeat to whatever was going on. A beautiful woman with cruel eyes walked into the room and grabbed Alec’s arm, dragging him out of the house, his home, before disapparating to a place that was very cold and dark. Alec didn’t like it, especially when the woman, who he was beginning to realise wasn’t very nice, told the guards that he was “a very dangerous person. He has already killed 13 Death Eaters who attacked his home using wandless magic, and the Minister has decreed that he be placed in Cell 1. Move any in Cell 1 to a free cell elsewhere. There is to be no arguments on this.”_

_The guards led Alec into the dark building and down several sets of stairs, passing black hooded figures every once in a while. Nobody talked aside from the occasional mutterings of the people in the cells they passed by. Alec began to feel really scared when there was barely enough light to for him to see 3 feet in front of him. But then he heard the harsh whispers of the cloaked figures wandering around the place, and they comforted him, making him feel not so scared anymore._

 

**Flashback Ends**

 

The next few years passed by quickly, with Alec getting raised by the dementors of Azkaban and Luke Garroway, a werewolf who was put in Cell 2 for supposedly betraying his best friend and her daughter, Clarissa, to the Dark Lord, Valentine. However, Valentine failed in killing young Clarissa, instead leaving a small cut on her forehead.

 

Meanwhile, Maryse and Robert Lightwood quickly forgot their eldest child after he was taken to Azkaban by Lady Belcourt, and they adopted little Jonathan ‘Jace’ Wayland. They had another child, Max Lightwood, and Isabelle ‘Izzy’ Lightwood grew up with no shortage of siblings to play with. But being in Azkaban helped Alec lots as he continued on learning wandless magic and mundane languages from Luke. The Dementors had taught Alec their language, and he had adopted 2 of them as his honorary parents, naming them ‘Blackie’ and ‘Vengeance’. Growing up in Azkaban has its uses, as Alec’s memory was top-notch. He required a Dementor to sleep at night.

 

When Alec turned 11, Albus Dumbledore came to Azkaban to ask him to attend Hogwarts. Alec considered the idea, but refused when he learned that no, Dementors weren’t allowed at the school, even if he couldn’t sleep without them.

 

September 1st, Platform 9 ¾

 

“Come along, children. It’s the same every year; packed with Mundanes, of course. Come on!” Called out Maryse Lightwood.

 

To the side, Clary Fray heard Maryse and walked towards the Lightwoods, as she didn’t know how to get to Platform 9 ¾ and figured that they must know. She followed the Lightwoods to a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. She watched as the mother told the eldest child not wearing Hogwarts robes to “go along, Isabelle, you’re better than this!”

 

“Ex-excuse me?” Clary said shyly. “Do you know how to…”

 

“How to get on the platform?” The woman guessed. Clary nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s Jace’s first time to Hogwarts too. Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Run if you’re nervous.”

 

The blonde boy standing a little in front of Maryse smiled a little and waved. “I’m Jace, in case you were wondering. This is my mother, Maryse, and my little brother, Max.” He introduced.

 

Clary ran at the wall, bracing herself for the impact. However, to her shock, Clary went straight through the wall. She quickly gathered herself and found herself a compartment, after putting her trunk away of course. In a few minutes, a blonde boy that Clary recognised as Jace opened the door slightly. “Hi, can I sit with you? Only everywhere else is full.”

 

“Of course not!” Jace smiled and came to sit down by her. “I’m Jace, by the way. Jace Lightwood.”

 

“I’m Clary. Clary Fray.”

 

“So it’s true then!” Jace gasped. “Do you really have the… the…” He appeared speechless.

 

“The scar?” Clary asked. Jace nodded quickly. Clary smiled and moved her hair further to the side so he could see better. “Cool” he whispered.

 

When they got to the Hogwarts platform, they saw Hagrid yelling out “Firs’ years! Firs’ years this way! Come on, don’t be shy!”

 

Clary smiled at Hagrid and said “Hello Hagrid”

 

“Well hello there, Clary. Come on now, this way to the boats!” Hagrid led all the first years down to the boats that were sitting on the shore. It was a short trip, around 5-10 minutes long, and everyone gasped when Hogwarts came up around the corner. It seemed like it was only a few seconds before Clary and Jace were standing towards the front of the first years before the double doors, which Jace told her led to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, who had taken them into the Entrance Hall, had disappeared into the Hall to check something.

 

However, before she had left, the professor had said “Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the House Cup.”

 

Then, Professor McGonagall came back and told the first years “We’re ready for you. Follow me.” And with that, she led the newest students of Hogwarts through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are once a week at the earliest. Worst comes to worst, latest this will be updated is a year after the original update. I am going away for a few weeks to celebrate Christmas and New Year, so I will update once more this week before I leave.
> 
> My friend is previewing this for me, so I'll be correcting the changes for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

As Clary entered the Great Hall, she couldn’t help gaping at the enchanted ceiling and the decorations on the walls. She could see four tables coloured, from left to right, silver and green, red and gold, yellow and black and bronze and blue. There were symbols on the banners for each table, as well. The silver-and-green banner had a snake, the red-and-gold banner had a lion, the yellow-and-black one had a badger and the bronze-and-blue banner had an eagle.

 

“Now, when I call out your name, you will come forward, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall told the student. “Bane, Magnus!”

 

A tall Asian boy walked forward, confidence oozing from his multi-coloured hair and already-glittery robes. Professor McGonagall just sighed and shook her head before placing the hat onto his head.

 

“Hmm, interesting, very interesting” The hat commented. Clary jumped in surprise, as she had never heard a hat speak before. “Plenty of bravery in there, and cunning, but no, you do not belong in either of them… Not very loyal, so I suppose it must be RAVENCLAW!”

 

With a grin, ‘Bane, Magnus’ took off the hat, placed it gently on the stool and ran over to the cheering table on the far side of the Great Hall. But Clary’s attention was called back to Professor McGonagall as she called out “Belcourt, Camille!”

 

Clary gasped. It was the mean girl from the train, who had tried to tell her who she should be friends with. The Sorting Hat seemed like it had already decided where she would go, as the instant it touched her head, the Hat yelled out “Slytherin!”

 

The green-and-silver table on the opposite side of the room as Ravenclaw cheered as Camille came to join their ranks. “There isn’t a Dark witch or wizard that hasn’t come from Slytherin” Jace whispered to her. Clary zoned out for a little while as the professor called out more names and they were sorted, until she heard “Fairchild, Clarissa!”

 

Fairchild was her original last name, but then Clary’s mother changed it. Clary walked nervously up to the Hat, ignoring the whispers that came from all over the Hall. “Hmm, a tricky one.” The Hat said. “You could be in Hufflepuff, but no… that isn’t where you would grow up the best. There’s also Ravenclaw, but you don’t seek out knowledge unless you really need it. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Clary gratefully took off the Hat and moved to the red-and-gold table, who were cheering really loud. Once she was seated and the noise had died down, Professor McGonagall called out “Lightwood, Alexander!”

 

But nobody came up.

 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and told the students “Alexander is not here yet. The Aurors sent to get him are still on their way.” Everyone seemed to accept that, and there were only a few whispers about why this mysterious ‘Alexander’ needed some Aurors to bring him. “What are Aurors?” Clary asked a boy sitting next to her.

 

“Oh, Aurors are kind of like Muggle Police. I’m Will, I’m a Prefect of Gryffindor. Being a Prefect basically means that if you have any questions about anything in the school, just ask me about them. I’m also a Muggleborn, by the way” Explained the boy.

 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before calling out the next name. A few names later, she called out “Wayland, Jace” and Clary cheered as Jace went up to the Hat and jammed it onto his head. “Another Lightwood? I didn’t realise it has been that long. Alright then, absolutely no tact, not Ravenclaw then. Not Slytherin either, not a cunning bone in your body, m’boy.” Everyone in the Great Hall laughed at that. “Quite loyal, but I think that it gets overruled by your bravery. GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Clary beamed as Jace came to sit by her. The rest of the sorting passed quickly, but before any food came, the doors were thrown open by an Auror, although which one did it was unclear, as there were 4 and all of them were trying to contain a small black-haired boy around Clary’s age, who was struggling and slipping out of their grip. “Ah yes, and here is Alexander!” Dumbledore’s voice boomed throughout the Great Hall.

 

The boy clearly recognised the voice, as his head snapped up to glare at the headmaster and attempt to say something. His face said he realised it, and he took a few breaths before trying again and yelling at Dumbledore. “WHY WOULD YOU KIDNAP ME?! I WAS FINE AT HOME WITH BLACKIE AND VENGEANCE AND LUKE AND THE OTHERS! I TOLD YOU THAT I DON’T WANT TO GO TO YOUR STUPID SCHOOL ANYWAY! NOT IF MY DEMENTORS CAN’T COME AND KEEP ME COMPANY! WHY CAN’T YOU REALISE THAT NO MEANS NO!”

 

Dumbledore seemed to have become temporarily deaf, as his eyes twinkled and he told the raging boy, his voice seeming very quiet as he said “Now, Alexander-” But then he was interrupted. “MY NAME IS ALEC GARROWAY! NOT ALEXANDER, DEFINITELY NOT ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!” “Now, Alec” Dumbledore corrected himself. “You need an education, and here is the best place to get it. And Dementors are dangerous beings, not beings to cuddle and trust to keep you safe, and definitely not your parents. Luke Garroway is not your parent either. And no, you may not go back to Azkaban for Christmas.”

 

The boy, Alec, seemed to slightly deflate, but he continued glaring at Dumbledore. “Now!” the headmaster clapped his hands together. “Time to get young Alec here sorted, I think!”

 

Professor McGonagall beckoned Alec forward, and he spoke directly to the Hat before putting it on, saying “Please don’t say anything out loud, anything can be used against you.” The Hat dipped its top at him and he silently put the Hat on. It stayed on for the next 30 minutes, and people started whispering again. “This is the first Hat Stop in over 50 years” Will told the first years.

 

Then, finally, the Hat called out “Better be… SLYTHERIN!” Slytherin table cheered for their newest member, who seemed like he didn’t want to be there at all. He was wearing black Muggle clothing that seemed like it only just fit and was covered in holes.

 

Dumbledore gave a speech, and then sat down just as food appeared. Jace immediately helped himself, and Clary followed him. She glanced across the room to see Alec take 3 pieces of roast potato and nothing else. He took his time eating it, she noticed, and he looked kind of cute, but the fact was that Alec Lightwood, Garroway, whatever, looked like a 4-year-old, not like the 11 years he was supposed to be. But the boy glanced up as though sensing her thoughts and stared at her eyes, curious. When she glanced away, he turned to the Bloody Baron and started talking to the ghost.

 

But Clary had no time to think about Alec Lightwood/Garroway and his odd behaviour, for the main course turned into dessert, and there were _so many_. Clary started regretting eating so much of the main meal. At the end of meal, Will stood up and took the first years to the Gryffindor common room. “Girls on the left, boys on the right” He told them, waving his arm towards the two staircases as he said each direction. “Boys can’t access girls’ dormitories but girls can access the boy’s dormitories.”

 

As soon as Clary’s head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Clary and Jace ran down a corridor before slamming open a door and looking around. "Phew, she's not here. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

The tabby cat sitting on the desk leaped off and transformed into Professor McGonagall. "Awesome" Jace breathed.

"Thank you, Mr Lightwood. However, maybe I should transfigure you and Miss Fairchild here into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost ma'am" Clary told her.

"Then perhaps a map?" The professor offered. "I trust you don’t need one to find your seats."

The friends took the hints and sat down in their seats. They were learning how to turn a matchstick into a needle.

Unfortunately, that was the most exciting thing that happened in transfiguration. Potions was slightly more interesting, even though all the Gryffindors were late but all the Slytherins (apart from one, who had been held behind at their previous lesson) were on time and waiting outside the classroom. Suddenly Professor Snape came up from behind and opened the door, telling them to get in and find themselves a cauldron each.

As everyone sat down behind a cauldron, Professor Snape began to speak. “There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in the class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art this is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition,” Here Clary started taking notes, just in case. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.” His voice rose at the last part, and Jace nudged his friend to help her pay attention. “Miss Fairchild, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Clary didn’t know the answer, but it seemed that luck was on her side, as just at that moment the door flew open, and Alec Lightwood/Garroway practically flew through it. “Sorry professor, Professor Sprout held me back after class.” He apologised.

“Alright then, Mr Garroway. Perhaps you can answer this question, rather than Miss Fairchild here. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion to an infusion of wormwood?” Professor Snape asked. ”Draught of Living Death, but please, call me Alec, professor.” Alec answered, and, judging by Snape’s face, it was the correct answer. “Well done. 50 points to Slytherin.”

“Now then, Miss Fairchild,” he continued, switching his focus back to Clary. “Let’s try again, as Mr Garroway here has already answered the question. Where, Miss Fairchild, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“I-I don’t know sir.” Clary replied, just as Alec called out “In your storage cupboard, sir!” which made all of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins laugh.

“Whilst correct, Mr Garroway, I was meaning when out in the wild, where would I find it. Do you have the correct answer, or should I take points away from my own House?”

Alec told him “In a goat’s stomach, of course. Although it is very unlikely that you would find a goat in the wild, you would need to find a farm first.” Clary couldn’t believe this boy’s cheek. Snape seemed like the scariest professor, yet here was a first year talking back and being overall cheeky to him!

“Correct, Mr Garroway, 50 points to Slytherin. Now, Miss Fairchild, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snape just wouldn’t give up. Alec put his hand in the air like he was done calling out for the day, and Clary told the professor “I don’t know, however, Alec looks like he does, why don’t you ask him?”

Snape scowled at her and said “Clearly fame isn’t everything, Miss Fairchild. 20 points from Gryffindor. Now, Mr Garroway, what is the correct answer?”

“Monkswood, wolfsbane and aconite are all the same thing, sir.” Alec told him, and he received 30 points for that.

Snape seemed impressed, especially when Alec asked if he was the only one who read the books. “I mean, I only received them last night.” He added. “I wasn’t intending on leaving Azkaban, which, despite what you people might say,  _ is _ my home, but my familiar is a black mini elemental dragon, so I’ve taken care of myself and my guardians all my life.”

Everyone was impressed by that, even Camille, who said “Whoa! You have a familiar?!”

“Yes” Alec replied. “Her name is Drakon, and she’s a black mini dragon, as previously mentioned. She steals mundane devices for me to fiddle with and improve.”

“Whoa” Camille said. “Elemental dragons haven’t been seen in centuries, much less black ones! And he’s your familiar?! Dumbledore’s the only wizard with a living familiar at the moment, and his is a phoenix!”

“A) Drakon’s a female, b) I know, but we’ve bonded since I rescued her 6 years ago, and c) Did you know Hagrid has a familiar? Aragog, the giant acromantula that lives in the Forbidden Forest, is Hagrid’s familiar, and he’s ancient for spiders.”

The lesson continued on, the only exciting thing then was when Maia Roberts, another Gryffindor, accidentally blew up a cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for ages! I forgot the password to my gmail account (which is where I store most of my stories) and now can't access it! Plus, I haven't been writing anything on it either, but I _will_ update sometime this month


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was okay, and Maia got given a Remembrall by her parents. Magnus Bane, a wild Ravenclaw who had taken a shine to Maia, slid up behind her and, startling everyone who hadn’t noticed him, told her loudly “Oh, I know what that is! That’s a Remembrall, they turn red when you’ve forgotten something!”

 

“Only problem is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten!” Maia joked, and the group of first years crowded around her laughed.

 

Jace had gotten a weird package and a copy of the Daily Prophet, but he let Clary read it. “Hey, Jace, look, someone broke into Gringotts. Listen: ‘Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches’ - that’s sexist, that is, putting wizards before witches as though they’re better! Anyway ‘Dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day.’ That’s weird. That’s the vault Hagrid and I went to on ‘business fer Dumbledore.’”

 

The two exchanged a look with Magnus, who had been silently listening to Clary read the Prophet.

 

After lunch, there was first year flying with the other Houses. Madam Hooch, who was taking the lesson, was slightly late, but she seemed strict, although not as strict as Professor McGonagall. “Good afternoon, class” she said briskly.

 

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch” The class repeated back.

 

“Now then” Madam Hooch said. “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say ‘up’”

 

Everyone did so. Clary’s broom went straight into her hand, as did Camille’s and around half the class, but Jace’s stayed on the ground, and Alec’s didn’t move at all. “With feeling!” Madam Hooch ordered.

 

“UP!” Jace yelled at his broom, and it flew up and hit him in the face. Clary giggled a bit, so Jace told her “Shut up, Clary.”

 

Alec glared at his broomstick and breathed something in harsh breaths. His broomstick immediately flew up into his hand, shivering slightly. He smiled, although it looked like a grimace to everyone else.

 

“Now, once you’ve gotten a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don’t want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch down. On my whistle. Three, two… Miss Roberts, Miss Roberts!”

 

Maia Roberts’ broom had already lifted off the ground, and was steadily going higher. She looked petrified, clutching onto her broom as tight as she could. “Come back down this instant! Miss Roberts! Everyone get out of the way!” Yelled Madam Hooch. Suddenly her broom bucked and the poor girl slid off and fell onto the floor. Everyone on the field heard a sharp crack as Maria’s arm bone snapped.

 

“Oh oh oh.” Madam Hooch tut-tutted. “Oh dear, it’s a broken wrist. Poor girl. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Miss Roberts to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say ‘Quidditch’.” She added. Everyone nodded in understanding.

 

Camille snickered and bent down to pick up something. “Did you see her face? Maybe if the fat idiot had given this” She held up Maia’s Remembrall “A squeeze, she would’ve remembered to fall onto her fat ass.”

 

“Give it here, Camille” Came Jace’s voice. Camille turned to look at him and sneered.

 

“No. However, I think I’ll leave this” She shook the ball, which had turned back to white “somewhere for Roberts to find it. How about on the roof?” She mounted her broom and took off, flying high. “What’s the matter, Wayland? Bit beyond your reach?

 

Clary grabbed Jace’s arm. “Jace! Don’t! You heard what Madam Hooch said!”

 

Jace simply shook her off and rose on his broom steadily before flying after Camille. “What an idiot!” Clary said, shaking her head.

 

Meanwhile, above the cloud line, Jace yelled “Give it here, Belcourt!”

 

“Have it your way, then!” Camille replied, a sharp smile settling around her mouth. She threw the Remembrall as far as she could. Jace turned his broom and zoomed after the easily shattered glass ball, catching it in front of the crowd of students.

 

He flew safely back down to the watching group of students, landing just before Professor McGonagall came out. Camille smirked at him. “Jace Wayland!” She snapped.

 

“Yes, ma’am?” Jace asked. Always best to be on the safe side.

 

“Follow me” Was all the teacher said, and she then turned and walked away. Jace quickly hurried after her.

 

He was surprised when she led him to a classroom and knocked on the door. “Excuse me, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Oliver Wood for a minute please?” she asked.

 

“Well, yes, of course” the professor answered.

 

A tall, well-built boy came out. “Mr Wayland, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!”

 

Wood smiled at her. “Thanks, Professor! We don’t want to lose to Slytherin again, so how good is he?” McGonagall told him what had happened on the Quidditch pitch, and Wood nodded.

 

Wood then said to Jace “Meet me at the Quidditch pitch after dinner tonight, got it?” Jace nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, woo-hoo! I only just remembered my password for my account that I made these on, so it's been a while since I last updated, sorry! I'll update at a weird time tomorrow to apologise.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the flying lesson, Jace was sitting in a chair in the common room. He had several scrunched-up pieces of paper lying around his chair, all unfinished letters addressed to his mother.

 

_Dear Mother,_

 

_I am writing to ask you if you had another child, because at the Sorting last week Professor McGonagall called out “Lightwood, Alexander”, but nobody came up. Later, just before the Sorting ended, 4 Aurors came in with a small boy with dark hair. He preferred to be called Alec, apparently, and was sorted into Slytherin._

 

_There’s a lot of evidence points to you having another son, then he somehow ended up in Azkaban when he was 2. I mean, I know that you adopted me once my parents died, but when did you get rid of your other son?_

 

 _Onto other news, I’ve been made the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Just like what you and Dad wanted! I’ll be needing a broom before the Quidditch game this Sunday – Gryffindor vs Slytherin! It’s the first game of the year, so Gryffindor_ needs _to win it._

 

_Please give Max, Izzy and Dad my love_

 

_Your son,_

 

_Jace_

 

Jace read the letter over several times before nodding and sealing it into an envelope with the words _Maryse Lightwood_ written on the front. He picked it up before walking to the Owlery, not caring that it was past curfew and Filch was on the prowl with Mrs Norris.

 

Jace’s pet, a falcon that went by the name Merlin, named after the bird, not the man, scowled at being woken so early. Jace didn’t care, and he tied the letter to Merlin’s leg with a small piece of rope that he had brought up with him before sending the bird off to his mother.

 

Meanwhile, Alec was exploring Hogwarts when he came across the third floor corridor, where the students were expressively told _not_ to go into. Alec didn’t care and opened the door, after all, Drakon would protect him from anything that could them. Alec definitely didn’t expect the baby Cerberus that was cramped into the room, but he wasn’t complaining. Alec was excellent with animals aside from Church, the Lightwood family’s cat. Alec was still certain that Church was the Devil in disguise. But that wasn’t the point. Alec got past the Cerberus with quite a bit of difficulty; the three-headed dog didn’t want him to leave!

 

Alec knew that there were supposed to be more traps, but it seemed that they hadn’t been put into place yet. Case in point when he had to mutter “ _Arresto Momentum_ ” to make sure that he didn’t break any bones. Alec really didn’t feel like getting questioned by the teachers in the Hospital Wing about why they had to come and pick him up from the third-floor corridor, which everyone had been expressively told _not_ to go to. Although whose bright idea it was to leave an incredibly powerful artefact in a school full of _children_ and then essentially tell them “it is a stupid idea to come here”? Alec couldn’t believe that he was the only one to come here, so he cast a wordless (and he didn’t need a wand for spells either, so his wand was still sheathed) spell to tell him who else had come here. Nobody. That was strange, although it _was_ only the second week of term. He couldn’t _expect_ anyone to come here yet. Alec made his way through the ‘traps’ (really, the only traps aside from the Cerberus was a troll, which Alec gave his version of the Dementor’s Kiss to, and some potions, which Alec wasted 5 minutes on) to find a small red rock the size of his fist.

 

He recognised it as the Philosopher’s Stone (sue him, Alec’s first Chocolate Frog card was Dumbledore and he’d gotten curious about the stone and Nicolas Flamel so he’d looked them up in the Library) and so Alec just took it. Drakon suddenly appeared with a small red rock the size of Alec’s fist that looked the exact same as the Stone, but wasn’t. So both master and familiar replaced the Philosopher’s Stone with a fake that none could tell the difference of.

 

Alec just skipped the rest of the day’s lessons, as he found the Chamber of Secrets (thank you Drakon), the Room of Requirement, the Kitchens, and he made a map of the castle that automatically updated itself with any new secret passageways and any old ones that couldn’t be used anymore. It also had the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets on it, although they were only shown to those who knew where they were. Alec knew, so after he’d made the map, he decided to just stay in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day.

 

With Magnus Bane, it was puzzling. The Ravenclaws had Herbology, History of Magic and technically flying lessons as well with the Slytherins, yet Magnus hadn’t seen the Dementor Boy all day. The Dementor Boy was what everyone called Alexander Lightwood, as he had said something about ‘his Dementors’ at his Sorting. Magnus was intrigued by the Slytherin, but had a slight crush on Camille Belcourt, Alexander’s housemate. But right now, Magnus _really_ wanted to know where Alec was. Camille was in the seat in front of Magnus, and Magnus thought that her hair looked really nice, but _focus, Magnus!_ Alec usually sat next to Magnus, in the back row.

 

Today, however, the elusive Slytherin wasn’t here. In fact, Magnus only saw him at dinner, with Marcus Flint forcing Alexander to eat more than his custom 3 potatoes. In fact, the Quidditch Captain piled Alec’s plate up high, then made Alexander eat. The poor boy only got an eighth of the way through the pile of food before throwing up on the person next to him, who happened to be Camille Belcourt. She shrieked in shock and anger, then started yelling at him for getting vomit all over her. But it was obvious that Alexander wasn’t listening to her, as Flint continued practically forcing food down his throat, never mind that the Lightwood boy’s face was turning an interesting shade of green again. Looking around, Magnus realised that most of the Great Hall was watching Alec, Flint and Camille. The remaining people who weren’t watching turned to watch as Alexander threw up on Camille _again_. Although, everyone knew that Alexander had grown up in Azkaban, where there typically wasn’t very much food for the prisoners, which Magnus had gotten the idea that Alexander was one, so maybe it wasn’t all that smart for Flint to continue making Alec eat the food.

 

“Alright Flint, I think that’s enough” Called out Snape, the Head of Slytherin.

 

Flint stopped, but then summoned a bucket for Alec, just to stop him puking on Camille. Alec looked really ill, so Lydia Branwell offered to bring him to the Hospital Wing. She got permission to do so, and gently helped her fellow Slytherin out the door and, presumably, to Madam Pomphrey. Magnus felt a flash of jealousy towards Lydia, which didn’t make sense. Magnus _knew_ he had a crush on Camille; then why did he feel like he’d really like to be Lydia right now? He couldn’t make a heads nor tails of it. Lydia and Alec came down together around half an hour later, and Magnus definitely didn’t feel like jealousy would eat him up. Of course not. He liked the beautiful blond Camille, not the dark and mysterious boy raised in wizarding prison. Magnus has never been good at lying, even to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec stared at the others in his class in confusion. They were working on making feathers fly with their wands in Charms, but Alec had been making people fly _wandlessly_ for _years_. Although that guy Magnus Bane in Ravenclaw was pretty good as well, but he apparently preferred to stare at Camille Belcourt all day for some reason that Alec wasn't sure of. After all, Camille was probably just going to use Magnus for her own ends and end up ditching up for someone more useful. She wasn't even that pretty, and one day Magnus was going to understand that. Although, Magnus  _was_ very attached to glitter as well, so there was that. Alec _incredibly_ certain that Camille wasn't even paying Magnus the light of day at moment, which was a pity, because it meant that Magnus was still mooning over her, therefore not paying very much attention to anyone else (*cough*Alec*cough*), which was sad because Magnus had the potential to be  _very_ hot in the future.

 

Ah well, it wasn't as though Alec attended the classes very often anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little update, I'm still recreating the document so... yeah. This story's going to be years 1 & 2, so... I have a lot of work to do, I guess. My mum's the only one who has seen the other document aside from me, so I'm enlisting her help to recreate it. Next update will be longer, promise!


End file.
